Luchando Por Una Vida Feliz
by Daniela Masen Cullen Pattz
Summary: La boda de Isabella Swan y Edward iba bien, pero ocurrió una tragedia: a pesar de eso Edward y Bella están felices. Tienen que recorrer todo el mundo escondiéndose de lo que se podría decir "su pesadilla". Todos los personajes que aparecen no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, solo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginación...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginación Este es mi primer capitulo de mi Historia, espero y les guste y dejen su comentario abajo...

Capitulo 1: La Boda Con Desgracia Incluida

-Lista (me pregunto Carlisle)

-Si (le conteste con nervios)

Carlisle hizo la señal de que ya íbamos, yo ni siquiera podía mover un pie, pero conseguí moverlos, mi vestido no me ayudaba, la cola del vestido era muy larga, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era correr lejos muy lejos de allí, pero un instinto me decía que no…

Cuando dimos vuelta hacia el altar todos se me quedaron viendo; dije para mis adentros ¿este vestido tendrá alguna falla? ¿Por qué todos se me quedan mirando? Pensé y me di cuenta que el vestido era de un escote que dejaba ver parte de mi espalda…

Cuando dimos vuelta lo primero que vi fue a Edward parado frente al altar con su sonrisa que me provocaba tanto. Ahora no quería correr para irme, quería correr hacia los brazos de Edward. Esperaba con ansias ese momento de estar con el, besarlo, pero tenia que estar al paso de mi nuevo padre Carlisle.

En el momento que llegamos Edward me tomo del brazo y yo se lo apreté. El cura dijo todas las palabras y frases que no me importaban, lo que me importaba eran los votos matrimoniales.

Por favor señor Cullen repita después de mi:

Yo Edward Cullen (Dijo el Cura)

-Yo Edward Cullen (dijo Edward con una sonrisa)

-Te tomo a ti Bella Swan (Dijo el Cura y después Edward)

Para amarte siempre (Dijo Edward)

En las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y pobreza

En la salud y en el dolor

Amarte y atesorarte por el resto de nuestras vidas

-Acepto (Dijo Edward) –Acepto (le seguí)

-Te amo (me dijo con una sonrisa) –Yo te amo (le dije)

-Puede besar a la novia

En ese momento Edward me tomo de la cintura y me beso, nos tuvimos que alejar por falta de aire, pero seguimos otra vez…Por fin era la Señora Cullen, me había casado con el chico que amaba, todo seria feliz…

-Paren todo esto (Grito una voz masculina)

-Jacob (Grito Edward y yo también)

-Tu no te puedes casar con este Bella (Me grito)

-Claro que si, ya estoy casada Jacob, por favor vete (le grite)

-Si tu no eres mía no serás de nadie (Grito y saco un arma)

-Jacob no (Grite y fue lo único que pude decir)

POR Edward

-Jacob no (Fue lo ultimo que oí decir a mi amada Bella)

-bella, mi amor, por favor responde (le dije tomándola en mis brazos)

Jacob le disparo a mi amada Bella, lo que hice fue dársela a Carlisle y yo fui corriendo hacia Jacob.

-Viste lo que has hecho (Le grite) Acabas de dispararle a mi amada Bella, mi esposa, tu amiga

-Perdón se salió ese disparo yo jamás le haría daño a mi Bella (grito y tiro el arma)

En ese momento le di un puñetazo que lo desmayo. Lo único que quería hacer era ir a ver a mi Bella, Carlisle se la llevo al hospital de Forks-

Llegue corriendo al hospital, llegué muy asustado y lo único que quería hacer era ver a Bella.

-Señorita por favor donde esta Isabella Swan?

-Esta en cirugía, llego muy grave (me contesto la enfermera)

En ese momento salí hacia la sala de emergencia, allí encontré a Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Rosalie esperando respuestas de Bella.

Salió un doctor preguntando por los familiares de Isabella Swan

-Familiares de Isabella Swan (Grito el Doctor)

-Soy su esposo (me levante corriendo)

-Su esposa ha perdido mucha sangre señor, la pudimos estabilizar, le paso cerca del corazón la bala pero esta bien. (Nos aseguro el doctor)

-¿Puedo entrar a verla doctor? (le pregunte rogándole)

-Solo puede verla unos minutos ok? (dijo el doctor)

Entre yo a verla, cuando la mire recostada sobre la camilla me sentí fatal, porque no la protegí, ¿porque sabiendo que era tan frágil no la cuide bien?

-Bella, mi amor soy yo Edward (le dije susurrándole al oído) se que no te puedes mover pero por favor dame una señal

POR Bella

Escuchaba a Edward y yo le quería contestar, pero el habla no me respondía, dijo que le diera una señal, tratare de tomarle su mano. En ese momento le di la señal que quería, le tome su mano fuerte y el me dio un beso en la frente

-Estarás bien mi amor (me dijo y quede dormida por la anestesia)


	2. Capitulo 2 Hospital

POV EDWARD

Era vampiro,lógicamente no podía dormir,me quede a un lado de Bella,para cuando necesitara algo,si se ponía mal,para todo estuve con ella,cuando entraban las enfermeras me hacia el dormido para que no notaran algo extraño.

Me culpaba de lo que le había pasado a mi Bella,la amaba con todas mis fuerzas y me daba coraje que un perro como Jacob le hubiera hecho que pagar Jacob por lo que le hizo a mi Bella,lo haría sufrir como lo hizo con Bella y conmigo.

Pero no a como lo hizo el,sino mas que planear algo para vengarme pero ¿Qué?

-Edward,mi amor (oi hablar a mi amada)

-Que mi vida, ¿Qué tienes?

-Que me ocurrió? ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? (me pregunto)

-Tranquila mi amor, ya paso todo, tranquila (le dije acurrucándola en mi pecho)

-Edward me siento algo mareada (me contesto)

-Tranquila mi amor duerme (le dije aun acurrucándola)

Bella se durmió y yo tenia muchas ganas de llorar, por su sufrimiento, pero no podía, ya no podía llorar, pero Jacob debía pagar por todo lo que nos hizo.

Afuera de el cuarto donde estaba Bella se oia mucho ruido,Sali y me encontré a Jacob queriendo entrar a ver a Bella.

-Dejenme pasar a ver a Bella, porfavor (Gritaba)

-Largate de aquí Jacob, sino quieres que te saque yo (le grite)

-Tu a mi Cullen como intentalo (bufo)

-Señorita quedese con Bella y llame a la policía (le ordene a una enfermera)

-Ok señor (me dijo, yo le entregue mi celular para que llamara a la policía)

En ese momento me movi rápido y agarre a Jacob del cuello lo lleve jalando hasta la puerta,allí lo empuje y lo golpee muy pero muy fuerte,eso no vale lo que le hizo a mi Bella pero ayuda a sacar el coraje que le tengo a ese perro.

POV BELLA

Me desperté por el escándalo que se oia,Edward no estaba en el cuarto,en vez de el estaba una enfermera llamando a la policí que en todo esto estaría implicado Jacob,la emfermera estaba alejada de mi y me escabulli hacia la puerta para ver que y Jacob se estaban peleando,tenia que defender a Edward,no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera dañ como pude hacia que Jacob golpeo a Edward y grite

-Ya basta Jacob, dejanos en paz a mi y a mi esposo,entiende que ya no te quiero cerca de mi (le grite)

En ese momento corrió para abrazarme pero Edward lo tumbo y lo dejo tirado,Edward fue hacia donde yo estaba:

-Bella, mi amor vuelve a adentro,te hara daño. (me dijo con sencillez)

-Volvere pero si tu entras y te quedas conmigo (le dije ya a punto de desmayarme)

-Esta bien Bella (me dijo y me cargo en brazos hacia mi camilla)

Antes de caer desmayada oi que llego la policía y Jacob gritaba:

-Perdon Bella,yo te AMO, TE AMO (Gritaba y gritaba)

Cai desmayada, Edward me recostó en la camilla y se quedo siempre a mi desperté el estaba allí,cumplió de quedarse conmigo.

-Bella, mi vida estas bien? (me pregunto con dulzura)

-Si,cumplistes. (le dije)

-Claro amor. ( me contesto ) 3

-Que gran noche de bodas (le dije con poca risa)

-Tendremos tiempo para nuestra luna de miel (me dijo)

-Si (le conteste)


	3. Capitulo 3 De regreso a casa

**_Ola..Bueno este es nuevo capitulo...Espero y les guste! 3_**

**_POR_**_** BELLA**_

He pasado 3 días en el hospital,me quejaba por todo, le decía a Edward que ya me quería ir y el solo se reia.

-Doctor cuando me dará de alta? (le pregunte enojada)

-Hoy mismo señorita Swan (me dijo)

-Doctor, señora Cullen por favor (le dije)

-Esta bien, señora Cullen (el doctor solo se rio)

Edward entro con una maleta y con unos tenis en sus manos.

-Señora Cullen,su ropa ha llegado (me dijo poniéndome de pie)

-Edward, dame mis tenis (le conteste)

-Yo se los pongo señora Cullen (me dijo riéndose)

-Ok…Espera iré a cambiarme (le dije)

-Yo le ayudo (me dijo la enfermera)

-No gracias, me ayudara mi esposo (le dije a la enfermera amablemente)

Edward se levanto de un salto de la camilla y se fue conmigo al baño a que me cambiara,Edward me ayudo a ponerme los jeans y la blusa,como no podía hacer movimientos bruscos me ayudo con delicadeza,cuando subió mis jeans fue despacio,hasta subírmelos completamente.

-Yo los abrocho (le dije) Mientras ayúdame a ponerme la blusa

-Claro que si mi amor (me dijo con sonrisa picara)

Me ayudo a ponerme la blusa con delicadeza, cada parte que tocaba la blusa el tocaba con sus dedos fríos Cuando la blusa pasaba mi brasier el se detuvo y recorrió lentamente esa lo que quería hacer era brincar sobre el y besarlo,trate pero me dolía todo.

-Auch (grite de dolor)

-Que tienes mi amor? (me dijo asustado) te duele algo?

-No,solo que hice fuerzas (le dije)

-Vamos,en casa te esperan,no queremos hacerlos esperar o si? ( me dijo sonriente)

-Vamonos de aquí (le dije)

Edward me cuido todo el camino,cuando salimos del hospital nos esperaba su auto pero con un chófer, Edward se iba a ir sentado junto conmigo.

El chófer nos abrió la puerta del auto y Edward me subió con delicadeza, el se subió después que yo y se fue acurrucándome todo el camino.

-Ya casi llegamos (dijo feliz)

La ruta que dimos no daba a casa de los Cullen ¿A dónde íbamos? ¿a donde nos llevaba el chófer?


	4. Capitulo 4 La Sorpresa en mi nuevo Hogar

_**Holaa! Buu Volvi..! No pude actualizar porque en mi escuela me traian LOCA! o.O He aqui otro poco!**_

**POV BELLA**

Recorrimos poco el auto y luego caminamos hacia el bosque,yo como no podía hacer tantas fuerzas Edward me llevo cargando hacia "el lugar sorpresa". Camino casi por 5 minutos y se paro, caminamos otro poco y en lo dentro del bosque estaba una cabaña hermosa,se miraba muy lujosa, para ser cabaña se miraba muy grande.

Tenia una fachada hermosa,un porche grande con troncos que eran sillas de un color hermoso, el color de la cabaña era blanca y cada parte se cubria por hojas de los arboles que caian. Era perfecto.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar (Me dijo Edward con una sonrisa)

-Edward,es,es HERMOSA (le dije abrazandolo con todas mis fuerzas)

-Me alegra que te gustemi vida (me dijo dándome un beso)

-Entramos? (me pregunto curioso por mi respuesta)

-Claro que si (le dije con un dolor en mi estomago)

-Bella ¿Qué tienes? (me dijo preocupado)

-Nada, solo un dolorcito (le conteste ya mas tranquila)

-Ok, entremos (me dijo)

Entramos a la cabaña y estaba toda la familia Cullen, mi familia, Alice fue la primera en darme la bienvenida y luego siguió Esme, luego Carlisle,Emmett,Rosalie y al final Jasper.

-Nos alegra a todos que ya estes bien Bella (me dijo Alice sonriendo)

-Gracias a todos por estar al tanto de mi (les dije con una sonrisa)

-Bella de seguro tienes hambre (me pregunto Esme y Carlisle)

-Si,la comida del hospital casi no me la comi (les dije con poca vergüenza)

-Que esperas ven te dare algo de comida (me dijo Esme con dulzura)

-Nos has dado una opción para usar una cocina Bella (se rieron todos por lo que dijo Carlisle)

-Enserio no se molesten yo me puedo preparar algo (les dije)

-Claro que no Bella, tienes que estar en reposo absoluto, deja consentirte Bella (me dijo Esme al igual que Carlisle)

-Enserio no quiero incomodar (les dije)

-No te preocupes Bella, ahora eres de nuestra familia (me dijeron con amabilidad)

-Esta bien pues (les dije resignada)

Me prepararon ensalada, y me prepararon jugo de naranja. Cuando termine de comer me dio sueño, todos los Cullen se fueron y solo quedamos yo y Edward. Me sentía poco cansada y Edward me quería consentir.

-Mi Bella, ¿tienes sueño? (me pregunto con amabilidad)

Sabia lo que implicaría mi respuesta asi que le conteste

-No, he dormido mucho (le dije mintiéndole) Y, ¿Cuándo empezara nuestra luna de miel?

-Cuando estes mejor (me contesto con mirada picara)

-Y si ya estoy mejor? (le pregunte, el sabia a lo que me refería)

-Podríamos empezar hoy (me contesto, entendió a mi pregunta)


End file.
